


Philinda's Glasses

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson loves May more then Lola, F/M, Fluff, Glasses, Philinda - Freeform, just fluffness, teen for mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson finds out that his fiance, Melinda May, wears glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philinda's Glasses

"Hon, I'm home." Phillip Coulson called, upon no answer he grabbed his gun and made his way around the house searching for a sign of his fiance, Melinda May. Phil nearly had a heart attack when he opened the living room door to find Melinda sitting in an armchair reading a book with headphones on, but the most surprising thing he saw was, perched on Melinda’s nose, a pair of glasses. Phil smiled to himself, he couldn’t help it, she looked really damn hot with glasses on, not that she wasn’t hot without the glasses, it was just a new touch. Still smiling, Phil put away the gun and silently approached Melinda and kissed her on the cheek. Startled, Melinda hit Phil in the face with her book.

“Dammit Phil, you spooked me. Are you okay?” Melinda asked, setting the book down.

Phil touched the spot where she hit him, “I’ve been through worse. Nice glasses.”

Melinda’s cheeks flushed and she took the glasses off and tried to put them away but Phil grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“No.” He said, “Put them back on, you look good with them.”

Melinda blushed more and freed her wrist from Phil’s grip and slowly put the glasses back on.

Phil smiled, “That’s better. Now are you going to tell me why you didn’t tell me you wore glasses?”

Melinda avoided his gaze, not saying anything.

“If you think I would love you less because you wear glasses,” Phil said kneeling in front of her, “you must not realize how much I love you.”

Melinda opened her mouth to respond but Phil cut her off.

“Mel, I love you more then I love anyone, or thing, including Lola. And I really love Lola. And…” He said reaching into his pocket and pulled out his pair of glasses, “I have a pair of glasses too.”

Phil put on the glasses, “And if you kept it a secret because you were afraid of what the team would think, well, if they say anything mean they’ll have clean up duty for a month, and a black eye.”

Melinda sighed, and Phil opened his mouth once more to say something but Melinda cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

When they split apart Melinda glared at Phil and say, “I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d make a big deal out of it.”

It was Phil’s turn to blush, “Oh.”

Melinda smirked, “Looks like I was right.”

 

**End**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Philinda ficlet I made. Hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to leave comments telling me what you think.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
